Express Coming Who?
by Scrubb1910
Summary: After Gordon has a crash, he suffers amnesia. The others try to remind him of who he is, but without reckoning on how much confusion and delay this may cause!


**EXPRESS COMING WHO?**

 _ **Written by Scrubb1910**_

Gordon is a big blue tender engine who is very fast and proud. He always pulls the Express as that is his usual and favourite job. But sometimes, when he is ill or away or busy elsewhere, Henry, James, Emily, Murdoch, Rebecca and Bear all help out.

 _Gordon is seen smiling as he pulls the express._

One day, Gordon was puffing with the Express. He was making good time and for once didn't get stuck up the hill.

But there was a problem up ahead - the points on the mainline were stuck and the siding led to a goods shed. One of the trucks contained a heavy girder.

SIGNALMAN: Oh, dear. That's not good.

 _He hears Gordon's whistle._

SIGNALMAN: *GASPS* Oh, crikey!

 _He quickly changes the signal moving it to up. Gordon suddenly sees the down signal and quickly applies his brakes but the weight of his express coaches push him on still. He swerves into the siding and crashes into the goods train._

GORDON: Oof!

 _Suddenly, the girder comes toward Gordon- the scene cuts to black as a loud thud is heard._

When Gordon awoke, he was in the Steamworks.

 _Gordon sees Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas, Victor, Percy and Edward._

THOMAS: Are you okay, Gordon?

GORDON: Huh?

EDWARD: Do you remember what happened?

GORDON: ( _thinks for a moment_ ) No. Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?

PERCY: You're you!

GORDON: No, I'm me and you're you...I think.

VICTOR: Gordon; don't you remember what happened? You are in the Steamworks. You were taken to be repaired after you had a nasty accident, remember?

GORDON: What's a Steamworks?

THOMAS: Oh, cinders and ashes! Gordon really can't remember anything after getting hit in the smokebox.

EDWARD: I'd hate to suggest this, but it seems that Gordon has amnesia.

STH: Amnesia? Gordon has amnesia?

EDWARD: I'm afraid so, Sir.

PERCY: Does that mean he's lost his memory?

THOMAS: Yes, Percy, he has.

STH: Oh, dear. Henry, James and Rebecca are still assisting with the express while Murdoch has gone to the Mainland with an overnight goods and Emily's had to pull the Flying Kipper in Henry's absence. So many swap-arounds, so little time…

THOMAS: Please, Sir! Maybe we can refresh Gordon's memory by taking him to various places we know.

PERCY: And where we live!

THOMAS: And what we do!

PERCY: And what he does!

 _The Fat Controller thinks for a moment._

STH: *SMILING* That's an excellent idea! But the sooner Gordon remembers everything, the better! The Express doesn't just pull itself, you know.

 _Thomas and Percy lead Gordon out of the Steamworks._

THOMAS: C'mon, Gordon!

GORDON: Where are we going?

PERCY: You'll soon see.

 _The three engines leave._

EDWARD: Good luck! You're going to need it.

 _At Knapford Station, Gordon is shown some coaches by Henry and James._

GORDON: What are those, exactly?

HENRY: Those are coaches, Gordon.

GORDON: What are coaches?

JAMES: You know - those things that transport people from one station to another.

GORDON: Hm...interesting.

JAMES: But this is the express - it doesn't stop at any station. Same as local commuter trains, only long-distance.

HENRY: And whenever you pass another engine, you say to them, 'Express Coming Through!'

GORDON: I see. Express Coming Through.

HENRY: Not bad...try it again like you mean it.

GORDON: *CLEARS THROAT* Express Coming Through.

JAMES: That's good, but...try saying you really mean it!

GORDON: Express Coming Through!

HENRY: Louder!

GORDON: Express Coming Through!

JAMES: One more for luck!

GORDON: One more for luck!

HENRY: No, no, no! Not that!

GORDON: No, no, no! Not that!

JAMES: *ANNOYED* Get it right!

GORDON: Get it right!

HENRY: Knock it off!

GORDON: Knock it off!

JAMES: *ANGRILY* DO IT PROPERLY!

GORDON: Do it properly!

 _James has lost patience._

JAMES: *CROSSLY* That's it! I've had enough! If anyone needs me, I'll be taking a goods train to Vicarstown.

 _James sets off._

HENRY: When?

JAMES: About 10 minutes ago, I'm late as it is.

 _He puffs out of the yard._

HENRY: Come to think of it, I have another train to take, too! ( _departs from the yard_ ) Remember, Express Coming Through!

GORDON: Hm…

 _Gordon is at Platform 1 at Knapford Station._

Gordon was thinking about what Henry and James told him.

HENRY (V.O.): The express is full of important people...

JAMES (V.O.): The express is fast and doesn't stop at any station along the way...long-distance...

HENRY (V.O.): Whenever you pass another engine, you say to them, 'Express Coming Through!'

GORDON: Hm…

 _His train of thought is interrupted by a sudden bump. Phillip has shunted the express ready for Gordon._

PHILLIP: Here you go, Gordon!

GORDON: Oh, er...thank you, little boxcab.

PHILLIP: I'm Philip, Gordon!

GORDON: Hullo, Mr Gordon! May I call you Phillip?

PHILLIP: I'm Phillip! You're Gordon! Ooh, never mind…

 _Phillip trundles off. Gordon sets off with the express._

 _Gordon puffs along the line._

JAMES (V.O.): You are the fastest express engine on Sodor…!

HENRY (V.O.): The express is always on time…!

So, Gordon kept puffing faster and faster. He went right through every station and kept going and going! He even went through signals along the way!

 _Sidney and Paxton are waiting with stone trucks._

PAXTON: Gordon?

GORDON: *MUTTERS* What was it the big green engine said?

HENRY (V.O.): Knock it off…!

GORDON: Ah! ( _passing Sidney and Paxton_ ) Knock it off!

PAXTON: Eh? Is it Opposite Day, Sidney?

SIDNEY: Err...I don't think so.

Gordon tried to remember 'Express Coming Through', but he said something different whenever he passed another engine.

GORDON: ( _as he passes Toby_ ) Do it properly!

TOBY: *PUZZLED* Do what properly? What's he on about, Henrietta?

HENRIETTA: I've no idea.

 _Gordon pulls into Vicarstown._

FS: Hullo, brother!

GORDON: Brother? I don't have a brother.

FS: Yes, you do! Me - Flying Scotsman! Your famous brother!

 _Emily and James arrive._

EMILY: Gordon, what's happening?

 _Gordon's passengers get out of the Express coaches - they are cross and complaining._

GRUMPY PASSENGER: I hear the express is fast, but not that fast! I didn't want to come to the end of the line at all!

WOMAN: I only wanted to get off at Kirk-Ronan.

BOY: So much for a day by the sea, huh, Dad? Can we go next year to Yonkerland, please?

DAD: Yes, Son, we will.

EMILY: *SHOCKED* Oh, no!

JAMES: The sound of disappointed passengers if ever I heard some.

FS: Can somebody tell me please what's going on?

EMILY: Gordon has amnesia and is trying to remember who he is and what he does.

FS: So I see.

JAMES: And all because he was hit in the smokebox by a girder. Not that it dropped on him which it didn't really - it was on a flatbed. Just thought you'd know.

EMILY: James, leave those trucks. You must take Gordon's passengers to where they wanted to go.

JAMES: *BEAMS* No sooner said than done! ( _puffs to the turntable_ )

EMILY: And Gordon, we are going home.

GORDON: Home?

EMILY: Yes, to Tidmouth Sheds. It's where we live.

GORDON: Engines live in sheds?

EMILY: *SIGHS* Yes - engines live in sheds. You live at Tidmouth. Tidmouth, get it?

GORDON: Yes, I think so.

 _Emily puffs away._

 _Night-time; Emily returns to Tidmouth to find James already asleep._

EMILY: *SOFTLY* You've certainly had a busy day, James.

 _James smiles and mumbles in his sleep - he has heard Emily say it. The other engines all return - Thomas, Molly, Rosie, Percy and Henry except Gordon._

The engines all returned, except Gordon.

THOMAS: Where's Gordon?

HENRY: That's what I like to know.

MOLLY: Isn't he coming back?

EMILY: He should be. I told him we live at Tidmouth Sheds.

ROSIE: Then where is he?

THOMAS: *GROANS* Fizzling fireboxes! He can't have-

PERCY: He might've stayed at another shed!

MOLLY: We'd better check all of the other sheds on the network.

EMILY: Good idea. Coming, James? ( _sees him still asleep_ ) James… James!

 _Emily blows her whistle. He wakes up suddenly._

JAMES: *EXCLAIMS* TAR WAGONS! ( _regains composure_ ) I'm sorry, I must've dozed off after helping Gordon's passengers.

EMILY: Speaking of Gordon, we'd better find him.

JAMES: What, now? But it's night-time and everybody's already asleep.

THOMAS: You were.

EMILY: James, if you help us find Gordon, you shall have a polished dome like mine.

JAMES: *BRIGHTENS VISIBLY AT THIS* Really, Emily? A shiny dome up to stud?

EMILY: Uh-huh. Polished to perfection!

JAMES: Right, I'll do it! Anything for all that's splendid!

 _James puffs out of the shed and on his way._

EMILY: I wonder what I let myself in for.

ROSIE: Well, you made your own shed, so you may as well lie in it.

 _They set off to search Gordon._

 _They arrive at Brendam Docks._

PORTER: I've seen him, alright. Said he needed a shed to stay so we made room for him.

SALTY: *HUMMING IL ÉTAIT UN PETIT NAVIRE IN HIS SLEEP*

PERCY: *WHISPERS* What's he doing at Brendam Docks?

MOLLY: *WHISPERS* I've no idea.

GORDON: *MUTTERING IN HIS SLEEP* Express coming through…

 _Percy suddenly hears this._

PERCY: It's Gordon! It is HIM!

JAMES: Finally.

 _Percy whistles excitedly. This wakes up Gordon and Cranky._

GORDON: Agh! Where am I? What am I doing here…*SNIFFS*...at a smelly fish harbour?

THOMAS: Er, well...it's kind of a long story, Gordon.

PORTER: Well, you came here for the night, remember?

GORDON: Did I?

PORTER: Well, yes, you did.

THOMAS: *CHEEKILY* Still can't remember a thing, can you, Gordon? *CHUCKLES*

 _The others all laugh except Gordon who is cross and confused._

CRANKY: *GRUMPILY* Oi! Will you please pipe down?! It's the middle of the night! How am I ever gonna get a goodnight's sleep with all this blessed caterwauling?

PERCY: Sorry, Cranky!

PORTER: *WHISPERS* Somebody's not awaken so suddenly.

 _Salty is still asleep continuing to hum Il était un Petite Navire._

THOMAS: C'mon, let's all go home.

 _The engines return to Tidmouth._

 _The next day - everything is back to normal._

The next day, Gordon was back pulling the Express as usual.

STH: That's more like it.

He remembered all the signals and even stopped at the right stations.

 _Gordon puffs down the line._

And so, once again, things were back to normal.

GORDON: Express coming through!

 _He steams past Paxton and Sidney._

PAXTON: D'you ever get the feeling that something's happened before?

SIDNEY: Err...no?

Well, almost everything!

 _James and Emily have their brass domes polished._

JAMES: A deal's a deal. Sweeter words were seldom spoken.

 _Emily grins._

THE END

 **Here I am back with another story and this contains Rebecca from BWBA and I have her as part of the Mainline. I am deciding whether to keep her at Tidmouth (like the TV series) or Vicarstown. Please let me know your thoughts below and I hope you love this story I completed last night. Bear in mind, I might not be able to reply straight away as I am on vacation for a few days as of tomorrow. Also, I was finally able to write a story about Gordon (about time, too) and though he may not be my fave character, he certainly was fun to write as I'm sure you all agree with me. When I shared this story with a friend prior to publishing, he said Mattel would get my episode but I doubt that'll likely happen, but then again, one can't be sure. I have another episode, Nothing But the Truth, alrready written and yet to be shared on this site. I may upload it today though I can't really guarantee anything but I'll certainly try and do that. Anyway, with all said and done, thanks for reading and please leave your reviews on this story, I would be glad if you did. Thank you and see you next time (even in a few days)!**


End file.
